The Chronicles of Love, Life, And Becoming a Vamp
by ShadowWolfFang8
Summary: Zoey and her friends have made it to the tunnels and are coming up with a plan to take down Kalona and Neferte the real hag form hell , little do they know that Kalona has is own plan involving Zoey. This is my version of Hunted. Please read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone who would like to read this story!

This is not my first story but I just deleted by other one's because I lost inspiration in them but I won't in this one if you give it a try and read it and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own House of Night, I only own the plot!

So it's rated T because of some swearing.

So here we go

"Talking"

"_Talking in a dream"_

Ilovecakeilovecakeilovecakeilovecakeilovecakeilovecakeliolovecakeilovecakeilovecake

**Zoey's Pov**

So we all are in the tunnels to stay hidden form Kalona and his Raven Mockers. I still can't believe that all off the just happened so fast. I'm glad that most of us are out of the House of Night, but I think when we are all ready that we will go back to the House of Night so we can help those who are fighting against Kalona and Neferte.

"Zoey what should we do?" Asked Erin looking just as upset as everyone else.

"I think that we should stay her for now so that we can recuperate, and then we will talk about anyone's ideas for an attack." I answered her whilst looking at everyone.

"That a good idea Z" Said Damein as he pushed everyone out of the room and into separate areas to sleep.

"Zoey, can we talk for a minute?" Asked Erik.

"Sure Erik." I told him. I let him lead me toward a different tunnel where we would be alone.

"Zoey, you really hurt me badly back there and from what I'm understanding about what's going on when you slept with Blake, and that he was doing it so that Neferte could take advantage of you?" Erik looked me right in the eyes and I could see they were full question, love and a hint of understanding.

"Yes, and I'm so sorry" I Answered him with tears running down my face.

"Look Z, I will put this all behind me, if you promise that you won't go near Blake again." Erik said.

"Deal." I told him and then her reached down to kiss me.

"You know, a room would probably be more comfortable." Explained Aphrodite as she did her signature hair flip.

"You know Aphrodite you don't have to watch." Erik said while glaring.

"Whatever, but you should get some sleep Zoey you're exhausted and we have to be fully energized for what will come.

"I hate to say it but she's right." I looked at Erik and gave him one last kiss before heading down the tunnel toward the mattress that Stevie Rea and I would be sharing, then it hit me like a ton of bricks this incredible pain and I let out a blood curdling screech it was just so painful and it made me feel like I wanted to die. I heard Aphrodite screaming for Erik and I felt two arms secure around me as I kept screaming. Then I heard a voice in my ear I knew who it was right away, it was _Nyx_.

"Don't worry Zoeybird you are almost through the change."

I let out another scream, then the pain started to die down and the all I felt was thirst.

"Zoey are you okay?" Asked Jack who was standing there with Damein, The Twins, and Stevie Rae."

"She just need blood." Erik answered for me.

"I'll get it right away." Said Stevie Rae as she headed down the tunnel.

"Z are you okay?" Asked Erik.

"Yes." That was all I managed to say.

Stevie Rea returned right away with a blood bag and she handed it to Erik who opened it with his nails and he then handed it back to me, which I gladly accepted.

"Thanks Stevie Rae, that really worked." I said smiling.

"Whoa, Z you should check out your marks, they are so cool." Said Shaunee.

"Whoa they are." I peered into the mirror again the marks were the same but the had expanded so they framed my whole face and covered my back as well.

"We should get back to bed guys it is going to be a long day tomorrow.

We all nodded and said our good nights and I followed Stevie Rae, and we both laid down and went to sleep

Endendendendendendendendendendendcakeendendendendendendendendendendend

Well I shall end it there for now! Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two of the Chronicles of Love, Life, And Becoming a Vamp.

Disclaimer: I don't own any house of Night Characters!

I want to thank all those who review, I am glad that you like this story!

"talking"

_"talking in a dream" _

Enjoy.

Ilovecakeilovecakeilovecakeilovecakeilovecakeilovecakeilovecakeilovecakeilovecake!!!!!!

**Zoey's Pov**

As soon as my head hit my pillow I fell into to a deep sleep. I was having a great dream, my friend and I were all happy at the House of Night, everything was normal. Then my dream turned dark. There were Raven Mockers all around me, it looked like they were trying to keep me in place, so that I couldn't run. I was curious as to why they weren't attacking me. Then _He_ dropped down in front me.

_"Hello Zoey love." He said with a playful smirk._

_"Kalona." I spat his name glaring at him._

_"Now now love it doesn't have to be like that." Kalona said in a seductive voice taking a step towards me_

_"Stay away from me." I tell him with a lot of force in my voice. _

_"No can do love, you see you are going to become my queen."_

_"I will never be your queen." I said backing away from him still._

_"That is where you are wrong, you will be my queen." He said moving closer to me._

_"No." I said. "Wind come to me I need your assistance." I yelled. _

_I felt the wind all around me and I used it to blast Kalona and his Raven Mockers away from me. He gave me one last look and that's when I woke up._

"Whoa." I said to myself.

I looked around a noticed at Stevie Rae was still a sleep so I got up and went to the kitchen to look for food. I roamed around in the cupboards and found some cereal. I sated to eat when Nala jumped on to the counter, sneezed in my face and stared to grumble like an old woman I'm guessing she was hungry so I looked in the cupboards and found her some food and fed her and the other cats while I waited for the other to wake up.

1234567891011121314151617181920212223242526272829303132333435363738394

**Kalona's Pov **__

I have just been set free and I hear a lot a gasps and I smirk. Neferte is talking no stop, when take over this pathetic school that worships _Nyx, _I will get rid of her. I look around that all the student who are wide-eye gazing at me. But there is one _glare_ in particular that has caught my interest. I turn towards her and she turns away in disgust, I look her up and down, she is stunning, I mean Neferte is good looking, but this girl is way better then her. I have made my mind up this girl shall be mine. I take I look up at the sky where I hear my children's cawing, when I looked back down the girl and her friends are all gone.

"Neferte." I say to her.

"Yes my Lord?" She asked in a to sweet voice.

"That girl, the one who escaped, who was she." I asked her in a seductive voice.

"She is Zoey Redbird, she is the one who is mark personally by her goddess." She tells me.

"I want to now where they are going and all about her." I said in an order tone of voice.

"Yes my Lord."

"Now follow me and we will start talking."

"Yes my Lord."

We went into a office like room and she started to tell me about Zoey.

"Zoey is has only been attending the House of Night, for only a few months and she already has shown skills, her was High Priestess in training, and Leader of the Dark Daughters, she was going out with a vampyer named Erik Night and he broke up with her because I got Loren to imprint with her and that way all her friends and Erik would abandon her but unfortunately her friends stayed with her and she care form them and Erik, so that would be some leverage there."

"That's enough for now."

"Yes my Lord." She said as she left me alone to think.

I know just what to do I shall contact her in a dream.

She is surrounded by my children and I can sense her confusion. So I drop down in front of her.

_"Hello Zoey love." I say with a playful smirk._

_"Kalona." She spits my name out glaring at me._

_'Now now love it doesn't have to be like that." I say in a seductive voice taking a step towards her._

_"Stay way form me." She tell me with more force in her voice._

_"No can do love, you are going to be my queen."_

_"I will never be your queen." She said backing away form me._

_"That is where you are wrong, you will become my queen." I say moving towards her more._

_"No." she says. _

_Then I hear something about wind and the next thing I know all my children and I are getting blasted backwards and I give her one last look before cutting of this dream._

"She's feisty, and that just makes me want her more." I say to my self as I lie down and fall asleep.

123456789101213141516171819202122232425262728293031323334353637383940

Well that's then end of chapter two.

Please review!

And just one question: Can Kalona sleep?


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone here is the third Chapter! I am really sorry about not updating sooner! Please forgive me! I will explain more at the end of the chapter!

Itachi: You should be sorry making them wait so long for this.

Me: Shut up!

Itachi: What to make me

Me: Itachi if you don't stop then I will go into combined Sakura/Ino fangirl mode

Itachi: You wouldn't

Me: Try me

Itachi: ~mumbles~

Me: What?

Itachi: Fine I will stop

I really am glad that this story is liked by people! I thought that it wouldn't do that great but it is doing okay!

So here we go one with the story!

"Talking"

_"Talking in a dream/Nyx"_

Itachi: Hey you idiot you forgot the disclaimer.

Me: Hey don't call me an idiot!

Itachi: Then do the disclaimer!

Me: I don't own House of Night! (Or Walmarts across the globe.) There happy now?

Itachi: Not really. ~smirk~

Me: ARGGGGGGG! You are so annoying!

~IloveHouseofNight~IloveHouseofNight~IloveHouseofNight~IloveHouseofNight!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Zoey's Pov **

I hear voices coming closer to the kitchen and I turn around and see Damein and Jack there.

"Morning Z." Damien says sleepily.

"Morning Damein, morning Jack." I Said back to them.

"Good Morning Zoey." He says Happily. I'm guessing his a morning person.

"So I guess everyone is still sleeping?" I ask.

"Ya they are." Said Damein.

"So what are we going to do down here?" Asked Jack.

"I think we should wait for the others to wake up before deciding anything." I tell him.

"That would make sense." He replied.

"Good Morning." Said Erik as he came in and kissed me on the cheek.

"Morning" Erin starts to say.

"Everyone." Shaunee finishes.

"Morning." Damien, Jack, And I.

"Morning, y'all." Said Steve Rae.

"Morning, Steve Rae." We all say together.

"Good Morning "Nerd Herd", Zoey, and Erik." Aphrodite said as she came in with Darius.

"Good Morning." Started Erin.

"Hag from Hell." Finished Shaunee.

"Whatever Dorkamiess Twins."

"Okay that is enough, we all will have to live down here for a while so all you of you need to shut the hell up." I yelled at all three of them.

"Fine whatever." Aphrodite said with a hair flip.

"Ya sure Z." Said Both Twins.

"So know that everyone is up and ready to go, I think that we should plan on making a trip outside to 1, see how it is up there and 2, we need supplies." I told them all.

"You are so right Z!" Said Erin.

"I think we should form into two groups, guys and girls."

"What, that doesn't seem very safe." Erik all but shouted at me.

"Well I think that it is fine because, us girls have need that you guys don't." I told him.

"So it is still not safe." He said obviously upset.

"Look it's not going to be safe going up there anyway, but in our groups you are a full vamp and Damien can control Wind, so that is safe." I told him.

"Yes we are safe but what about you." He said still upset.

"I am a full vamp, plus I can control all the elements, Erin can control Water, Shaunee has control of Fire, and Stevie Rae is a full Red vamp and has Earth so I think that I will be fine." I told him.

"Okay point taken, so we should go up for an hour and a half, get everything that we need then meet up and go back into the tunnels." He told us all.

"Sounds great." We all said.

We have gone up to the entrance, but it is really quite, I can't help but think that something is going to go wrong.

"Hey earth to Z."

"Hun what, sorry zoned out for a minute.'"

"Okay, we are going to split up now so be safe." Said Damien.

"Be careful Zoey, I love you." Said Erik as he kissed me.

"You to Erik, I love you." I said after the kiss had ended.

We all split into our groups and headed to were we needed things. (Some personal things perhaps).

"So we should get more clothes and food and blood if we can find it." Said Stevie Rae.

"And I think that some good shoes should be a good idea and toiletries." I told them.

"Okay so lets look at clothing and shoes first." I told them pointing at Walmart.

"Fine let's go." Sad Aphrodite.

We headed into the store, but still I got this felling that something was going to happen. There were no Raven Mockers anywhere it was really freaky and it scared me a little bit.

We headed to the clothing and I got some really nice pairs of pants, some sweats, and a lot of comfortable shirts. There was no one in the store and it was somewhat light in here. We thought that since we were here we would get food here. So after we all got clothing and runners we went to the food department. I got a big bag for each of us and we loaded them up with different types of food. I defiantly got some brown pop! We got everything that we needed and headed out of the store. We heard yelling coming closer to us.

"ZOEY!!!!!!!!!" It was Damien.

"Damien what is going on?" He had a very worried expression, I immediately saw that the was only Jack with him.

"Damien where is Erik!"

"We were attacked by Raven Mockers, oh Zoey I am so sorry but they took him, the took Erik."

6666666666666666666666666669666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Itachi: Well that is the end of the chapter, yes the author is very mean for leaving you with the cliffhanger. ~evil smirk~

Zoey: Hey isn't that Crysta's line

Itachi: Well she is not here

Me: Itachi you jerk

Zoey: Why are you all wet and muddy

Me: Itachi pushed me in the lake and I got stuck in the mud and I fell

Me: Please Review this chapter and I hoped you enjoyed it yes I left a cliffhanger so review if you want to now what will happen next!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Hello and Welcome back to the story! Here is chapter Four!

For confused peoples: Itachi is a character from Naruto, If you do not know what Naruto is then I am sorry for you! because of the reason Itachi as been removed form the premises. For those who do know Itachi from Naruto and enjoy him, I am sorry.

Kalona: Crysta does not own me or anything to do with House of Night. And if you think that she does then you have major issues.

"Talking"

_"Talking in dreams/Nyx" _

MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**Zoey's Pov **

"What happened Damien?" I asked so sick suddenly.

"We were on our way to find you when the Raven Mockers came out of nowhere." He said. We urged him to continue and he did.

"We tired to get away but it was no use they all came at us and then they took off with Erik." We tried to help him but they were already gone." He finished.

"So what do we do now Zoey?" Asked Erin.

"We go after him." I told them.

"But where do we go and look for him?" Asked Shaunee.

"The House of Night." Said Darius. {sorry forgot to add him in the last chapter ;)}

"Exactly." I said.

"But Zoey we can't go back there, that is where Kalona and Neferte are located." Said Jack.

"I know but I need to get Erik back at all costs." I told them.

"When do we leave?" Steve Rae asked me.

"Now." I told her walking in the direction of The House of Night.

They all followed and we reached it in no time.

"So what is the plan?" Aphrodite asked me.

"I think that us two should go in by our selves only because Neferte won't sense us and she can't read our minds, You guys will be the distraction because she will sense you and read your minds." I told them.

"I don't like it, but it's the only chance we have." Said Damien.

"Okay Aphrodite and I will slip in and you guys start the distraction." I said

Aphrodite and I slipped in through the crack in the wall unnoticed and I heard the others coming behind us.

"Well well well, I didn't think that you bunch would ever come back here." Neferte sneered as she came up to the wall. "Were are little Zoey and Aphrodite, normally the are around you lot." She asked with a hint of caring sarcasm.

"Obviously not here you wench." Said Darius. (WOOOT Go Darius You Rock).

"That's a shame seems how they won't be here to say good-bye."

Aphrodite tugged on my sleeve and pointed toward the rec. room and we headed into it and when we got in there the site was horrible. Erik was lying there with blood and scratches and he was clearly in pain.

"Erik!!" I yelled as I ran toward him.

"Z..Z.. Zoey, stop it's a trap he is here." I barley made out.

"What do you mean Erik who is here?"

"Hello love." Kalona said as he step out of the shadows.

"Kalona." I spat out.

"Zoey, Zoey, Zoey, no need for such harsh tones." Said Kalona.

"Shut up." Said Aphrodite. He turned his attention to her for a minute. And I used that to get Erik away form Kalona.

"Now Zoey love, come be my queen." He said so smugly.

"I will never be your queen Kalona." I spat at him.

"that's a shame." He said with a smirk.

That is when we where pushed down and he had Erik by his throat and was suffocating him.

"No stop!" I yelled at him.

"No can do love." He said smirking at me.

"Look if you stop I will be come your queen." I said with a hint of sadness in my voice.

He dropped Erik and stared to make his way toward me. I called Wind to me and blasted him away form me. Aphrodite rushed forward and grabbed Erik. I called Fire to me and then had Kalona surrounded, we all took of running out the hall. On the way to the crack we met the others and Darius grabbed Erik and we all continued to run ignoring the stares and shout that we were receiving. We were almost the when I was grabbed form behind and a hand covered my mouth to stop my cries form help. I looked up and saw that it was Kalona and I started to cry. We watched them leave and they didn't even notice that I was missing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Aphrodite Pov **

"Hey you guys where is Zoey?" Asked Erin.

"Dammit she must've been caught be Kalona." Said Darius.

"Well don't just stand there." Erik said as he tried to get out of Darius's arms but epicly failed.

"Look I want to help Zoey just as much as you do but in your current condition we would probably just be killed." He replied to Erik's stubbornness.

"What about Zoey?" He said really ticked off.

"Kalona won't hurt Zoey. He loves her." Me of all the people said.

"I guess that you are right, but as soon as I am okay we are going after her." He said.

We all agreed and did this big dorkey hand pile and went back to the tunnels.

______________________________________________________________________

**Back to Zoey's Pov **

They have reached the hole in the wall and are gone. I am glad that they all made it out safe.

"Now you see that wasn't so hard love." He said before he kissed me.

I struggled against him but it was no use.

"I hate you." I spat at him when he broke the kiss.

"That's okay love, you will learn to love me." He said laughing.

He turned around a walking with me with him into the school. I gave one last look towards where everyone had left and sent a silent message to Damien.

_'Damien tell everyone that I am okay and to Erik that I love him.' _

_ENDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD_

So you spoiled people here is the chapter four.

Me: I am sad

Kalona: What is your problem?

Me: My love issues

Kalona: Someone break your heart

Me: No!!!!!

Kalona: Then what is your problem?

Me: I miss Itachi

Kalona: Then go to him

Me: Can I trust you to close the chapter properly?

Kalona: Since you have me tied to a chair where I can't do anything I think I can handle it.

Me: Okay then I will take my leave. ~opens a portal to the Naruto world and goes of in search of Itachi~ (this is the last "appearance of Itachi")

Kalona: Finally that idiot is gone

Me: I heard that!!!!!!!!

Kalona: Okay that was a little bit scary, so review or face my wrath in the next chapter!!!!!!! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA


	5. Chapter 5

Hey there everyone! Sorry for the long wait but I have been really busy with a whole bunch of stuff.

Me: Since everyone seems to have disappeared I shall do the disclaimer. I don't own anything except a secret character. So there!

"Talking"

_'Thinking/Nyx.'_

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Zoey's Pov.

So I was dragged back into the school by Kalona and he told me to go to my dorm to get food and rest. When I got there I was bombarded by a whole bunch of girls.

"Oh my god Zoey are you okay?" Asked one girl Becca.

"Yes I'm just fine." I replied.

"It must have been so scary for you guys to be trapped down there with all those undead kids."

"Trapped?" I kind of said to myself. _'So that is what she told everyone.'_

"Come on Becca let the girl breath after all that she has been through." Said another girl Vanessa.

"Sorry Zoey, but I am sure that Nefrete will make sure that your friends will get safe out of there soon." Becca sounded so sure so hopeful. _'They are just eating out of Nefrete's hands.'_

"Yes I know." I put on a fake hopeful smile and then left to my room.

"I hope that everyone else is safe." I said to myself as I headed to bed.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Erik's Pov

When we all got back into the tunnels I went right to my room, I punched the closest thing around…The Wall. That was a stupid idea it didn't hurt but caused a hole. Everyone came running to see what happened.

"Erik are you okay?" Damien asked.

"Yeah, I just feel so weak, I feel like I gave up on her, I feel so useless." I yelled more to myself then the others.

"Don't worry we will get her back, you aren't useless or weak, none of us could have done anything to stop him, so just rest, we will come up with a plan to get her home and back to you." Surprisingly Aphrodite was the one who said this.

Everyone gave her the same surprised blank look.

"What Zoey is my friend to, I am allowed to miss her you know."

"Sure Aphrodite, and thanks." I said with a smile.

"Your welcome."

They all left I went to bed. _'Don't worry Zoey we will get you back I swear.'_

Zoey's Pov 

When I woke up I hoped that everything was just a dream and that it was Erik's arms around me but my hope was shattered when I heard his voice.

"Good Morning Zoey love." Kalona Said as I turned around to face him.

"It was but then I saw you." I said stubbornly. He just chuckled and leaded in to kiss me. '_Not such a bad kisser…wait what am I thinking I cant say that.' _I thought then mentally slapped my self. He wrapped his arms around me but I tried to push him away but he just chuckled. I called Wind to me but it failed. He laughed at me then and said that he placed something called an Elemental Collar around my neck. I looked up at him with a shocked and confused look.

Kalona's Pov 

"I have placed an Elemental Collar around your neck." I could see the shock and confusion on her face so I told her about it.

"The Elemental Collar is a collar that stops the elements from coming to the wearer." I told her. "It also will stop any and all communication with our friends as well was Nyx." I said smirking at her.

"Now you are truly mine."

"No you can't do this to me, I will never be yours!" She all but screamed at me.

"I already have love, and you are mine now because only me or my kin can remove that collar now you have to get to class so I'll leave you now." I was heading to the door when I stopped. "By the way that collar also keeps you on the school grounds, you aren't going anywhere."

Zoey's Pov

I looked around the room and noticed that most of my stuff and my clothing were in here. _'What is he planning?' _ I got dressed and I saw that my schedule for my classes were sitting on the dresser. I grabbed my bag and left the room. As I was walking toward my class I bumped into to someone, it was a Raven Mocker, only he didn't look like one.

"I am so sorry." I apologized quickly.

"It's okay." He Said we a smile.

"I'm Zoey, Zoey Redbird" I said quickly.

"I'm Jesse, so you're the one that our father is going after?" Jesse asked.

"Yes that would be me." I replied

"Just so you know, I don't approve of what my dad is doing, I guess it has to do with the fact that I am more human then raven." He told me with a sadden expression.

"Thanks that means a lot to me, mabey we could be friends, it would be nice having someone to talk to that isn't under the impression that everything is all fine and dandy." I told him.

"I think that would be great." He said with a smile

"Well I got to go to class so I hope to see you later." I said smiling back at him.

"Ya me to." He left going in the direction that I had just came from.

The day just went by in a blur and I quickly went back to my dorm, and finished homework, it was around diner time so I headed to the cafeteria to eat. When I sat down alone at a table Jesse came down and sat with me.

"Hey Zoey how's it going?" He asked when he sat down.

"Nothing really everything been really boring lately." I said him with a sigh.

"I feel the same." He said.

"So do you drink human blood as well or do you eat?" I asked feeling kind of dumb.

"Both I can survive about a week without blood but after that I have to have at let one day." He said after swallowing his bite of spaghetti.

"That is really interesting." I told him.

"It's not that bad, I don't really like the taste of blood." He said with a look of disgust.

"I don't mind the taste of blood." I said more to my self then anything.

"Hey a bunch of us are going out to the mall in the next town tomorrow with it being Saturday and all, do you want to come with us?" He asked not hearing me.

"I really wish that I could but I can't." I said frowning.

"Oh, why, wait is it because of my dad?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Well, I am going so you should come." He said with a bit of fierceness in his voice.

"Jesse, I can't go because I have this on me." I said pointing to the collar.

"He put an Elemental Collar on you!?" He said in a whisper.

"Yes he said that only he can remove it." I said sadden.

"Him or his kin." He said with a wink. "Remember what I told you earlier?" He asked.

It took me a minute but I got it. "Yes."

"Good 'cause I'm gonna get you out of hear."

"Thanks Jesse!" I said as I hugged him. I went this burning felling within me and I felt safe in these arm. Jesse some how reminded me of Erik.

Unknown to me and Jesse at the time was that we were being watched.

Kalona's Pov 

'Jesse is getting very close to Zoey, I could use this to my advantage.' I thought as I watched Zoey hugging one of my sons.

_**Later Still Kalona's Pov**_

"Jesse." I called as I saw him go buy.

"Yes father?" He asked as he came up to me.

"You and Zoey are getting pretty close." I said with a serious expression.

"There is nothing going on between us, we are just friends."

"Good, be her friend, stay close to her, and I want you to tell me if she is planning any escaping."

"Yes sir."

"Good boy." I said as I headed into a class room.

Zoey's Pov

When I woke the next morning I was so glad to be in my dorm room. I hear a knock on my door and then saw a note being shoved under it.

_Zoey,_

_Meet me at the east gate in 10 minutes._

_Don't bring anything._

_Jesse._

I re-read the note and quickly look a shower and got changed. 10 minutes later I was waiting and Jesse came quickly behind me.

"My dad wants me to spy on you." He told with an amused expression.

"Really?" I just laughed at that.

"So here is the plan, you are going to put on this cloak and not talk as I get us out of here."

I put on the cloak and heard Jesse saying that we had permission to leave and handed the big vampire guard a sighed note. He nodded and let us pass. I felt Jesse raech behind and put his hand in the small hole he put in the base of the hood. He touched the collar and instantly it came off. We went out of the school grounds and I let out the breath that I didn't realize that I was holding. I felt a wave of power rushing to me, and it made me feel whole again. I lead Jesse to the direction of the tunnels.

"Thank you Jesse."  
"It was no problem, literally." He said with a wink.

"Can you come into the tunnels?" I Asked.

"No, I can't." He replied

"Don't go back to the House of Night, Kalona will kill you." I said with worry in my voice.

"Don't worry about me I will be fine." He said with a smile.

"Are you sure?" I said still worried.

"Yes." He said with a smile.

He took of running back into the direction that we had came from, and I went back to the tunnels.

______________________________________________________________________

Me: Well here you are!

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Welcome back to another chapter.

I am starting to lose a bit of interest in this story seems how Hunted is already out and Tempted is coming out soon, but I will not discontinue it. I am going to force my self to finish it. J. Yay for smiley faces. I am really crazy and really hyper right now!

So on with the story.

I can't posibily be making any money off this, seems how I am typeing this on a computer that ueses word 97, and is too slow to down load itunes. Grrrrr. So if I was making money I think that I would be typing this on a brand new laptop rather then a 5 year old stupid not working computer!!!!!!! Grrrrrrrrrrr.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~this is called a line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zoey's Pov 

Thanks to the help of Jesse I headed into the tunnels. I went strait down the tunnel that led to the living area that we had set up. When I got there everyone was hunched over a table looking at a map.

"So what are we going to do to get Zoey out of there?" Erin asked.

"We could sneak in and get to her that way." Shaunee suggested.

"There is now way that we can't get in there undetected by any means, Kalona and Neferte will know when if we set on foot in there." Aphrodite contradicted.

"It was just an idea girl." Erin snapped at her.

"Look dorkamese (that is totally spelled right! I checked it) twins, we want to get Zoey undetected, so we can't just sneak in or barge in." She said with her signature hair flip.

"Hey Zoey doesn't need saving cause I'm right here guys." I said as I came into the room.

"Zoey!" Everyone yelled and I was talked by hugs. I ran up to Erik and gave him a long kiss.

"Zoey I have missed you so much." He said as he buried his face in my hair breathing in the scent.

"I've missed you to Erik." I said as I rested by head against his chest. We stayed like that for a while until someone coughed and we broke apart.

"So Z, how did you get out of there?" Damien asked.

"I was helped, by a Raven mocker, named Jesse." I told them.

"What?!" The said shocked.  
I then was spun in the story of what had happen and how I got here, and mostly about Jesse.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kalona's Pov

I was royally pissed off, Zoey had some how disappeared, I search the whole school and found no trace of her anywhere. I did the only thing I could think of, I called my children. We all were gathered in my office and I asked them if any of them had seen her. They all said no. I could see that Jesse was not in the room so I dismissed them and went looking for him.

"Jesse, get over here now." I called as I saw him go by.

"Yes." He said a bit stiffly.

"Where is she?" I said growling.

"You need to be more specific then that, father." He said in the same tone. I gave him a good smack across the cheek.

"You know damn well who I am talking about Jesse." I said with rage.

"She is gone, out of the House of Night, and she won't be back for a while." He said as he clutched his cheek that had turned red.

"I told you to watch her, not to help her escape!" I yelled still enraged.

"And I have told you that I hate you for what you did to my mother, I won't let you do that to Zoey who just wants a normal, vampyer life." I yelled back.

"You are very lucky that you are a rare breed among your brothers Jesse, because if you weren't I would kill you right now." I said, I a creepy calm voice.

"So you only have me here because, I am mostly human, you don't actually care form me at all?" He yelled still angry.

"I did not say that Jesse, you all are special to me as my children, you are one of my favorites, but why do you care, I thought that you hated me?" I said with smugness in my tone.

"Your right I don't care, I'm glad that more human then raven, that way I can at least try to have a normal life." I yelled as a walked away.

That was the first time one of my children has ever yelled at me. Stupid teenage hormones of humans. They will be the death of me. I have to admit I am impressed with Jesse for yelling at me, but that does not mean that he gets out of punishment. I walked back to my office to make more plans on how to get my queen back, and Jesse's punishment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back to Zoey~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zoey's Pov

After we had our reunion I was tired so I followed Erik into his room and slept with him tonight. I was having a good dream but it turned bad when Kalona entered it.

"Zoey, Zoey, Zoey, you shouldn't have left love." I said as he came closer.

"And you shouldn't force people to stay with you against their will." I spat back backing away from him.

"You know, you should think of your actions and how they affect those around you." He said smirking.

It didn't take me long to put two and two together.

"If you have done anything to harm Jesse, I will hurt you so bad." I knew it wasn't much of a threat but an instinct came over me and that was all that I could think of to say.

"Look at that, see Zoey love, we have only, been together for a short time and already you are acting like a strong mother." He said in a tone at made him sound so proud.

'Stop right there, I said only because Jesse is a great friend who helped me in my time of need." I growled.

"You know that I am right Zoey, you felt the instinct, and you want to protect your child." He said still smirking.

"No, he is your child not mine." I yelled, I wanted so badly to wipe that smirk off his face.

"When you become my queen Zoey, all of them will be." He said as he walked closer he stopped about a foot away. I was so shocked that I didn't say anything.

"Soon Zoey very soon, I will marry you and we shall be bound together, forever." He kissed me and then left my dreams.

I woke up in Erik's arms and I knew that for now I was safe but how long would we last down here, how long would we all stay safe.

Well here is the end of the chapter! Please review, I love them and they give me motivation to write more!

REVIEW thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

Here is the last chapter. I wanted to finish it quickly because Tempted is coming out in a couple of days and I have other stories I want to focus on so here we go last chapter!

I don't own house of night!

Zoey's Pov 

So here we all are together in the tunnels, we are coming up with a plan to defeat Kalona once and for all. Damein suggested that I make contact with Nyx, so that we might have a clue how defeat Kalona. I went to my room to meditate.

'Nyx can you hear me? I need your help.' I said in my head.

'You know that I will always hear you Zoeybird.' Nyx said as she entered my subconscious mind.

'Thank you, we need your help to defeat Kalona.' I told her.

'There may be one way to kill Kalona, it might not work, and it might.' She said looking like she was deep in thought.

'But I thought that Kalona couldn't be killed.' I said with a frown.

'Our kind is immortal yet there are ways that we can be killed.' She replied.

'So how do we do this?' I asked.

'There is a dagger that can be used on him, it must be infused with a elements to work.' She said.

'How do I do that?' I asked.

'That is something that you must find out on your own, and with your friends.' She said mystically.

'Can you at least tell me where the dagger is Nyx?' I asked pleading and hope that she knew.

'It is in the House of Night's church, in the attic.' I said with a sad smile.

'So I have to go back to the House of Night to get it.' I said more to myself then to her.

'Have faith Zoeybird, you have amazing friends both old and _new_.' She said like she knew something I didn't mysterious like. Before I knew it I was flushed back into the real world.

"Guys I know what we have to do." I yelled to everyone.

They all came rushing in and I told them what Nyx had said.

"So how do we infuse the elements into a dagger?" Erin asked.

"She didn't say all she said was that we had to figure that out on our own, but I think that I have a pretty good idea on how to do that." I said and everyone's facial expressions went up a little bit.

"But first we have to get into the House of Night." Erik said.

"That might be easy because there is a tunnel that leads to the church and it ends right below it." Stevie Rea told us.

"Your just telling us this now." We all shouted.

"Sorry y'all I forgot." She said.

"I think that the faster that we get this done the faster we can go home." Shaunee said.

"It's day time now a everyone should be asleep so now would be a good time to move." Darius said.

"Let's move then." I said.

Kalona's Pov

Something is going to happen I can feel it, and so can my children. My little Zoey is planning something. She must be planning on how to get rid of me. Little does she know that I am ready for her. I have positioned my children at all the entrances so none can get in and none can get out. I only one that will not be allowed a position will be Jesse I can't trust him anymore. When I have Zoey in my arms I will not hesitate to claim her.

Zoey's Pov 

We headed down the tunnel and I was very nervous Erik was right beside, and he gave me a quick hug.

"Don't worry Zoey I wont let anything happen to you." He said as he gave me a kiss.

We continued down the tunnel and the came to a stop about a twenty minutes later.

"Let's do this." I said and we did this corny, nerdy hand pile.

We entered the church, and went to the attic it took a while but we found it, it had a god handle with four sapphires, four emeralds and two rubes in the center on both sides. It was gorgeous.

"Hey guy I found it." I yelled out.

"Great but how do we infuse the elements with it." Asked Erin.

"I think that we have to create a circle like when we normally call the elements to yes, but this time we have to use our power when calling the elements to try and push them into the dagger." I said.

"That sounds right home girl." Shaunee said excited taking her fire position, the others took theirs and I had Aphrodite with me in the center to hold the dagger.

"Air please we need you come into the circle." Damien said he forced his power and was shocked that he forced it into the dagger. The others had the same thing, they all had the same reaction, their element had gone into the dagger.

"Please Spirit you have helped me with a lot of things I need you now to help me again, come into our circle." I said. I felt Spirit enter my body and I used all of my will power and forced it into the dagger. It started to glow and then it stopped. I knew what I had to do. I knew that next time Kalona saw me he would take me. That will be our only chance. I took the dagger while everyone was talking, making plans, and I left. Right before going out the door I hide the dagger in my boot. When I got out side I was immediately spotted by Kalona he walked right up to me. He didn't saw anything he just dragged me into the school and down heading toward his bedroom. He pushed me onto the bed and removed his shirt. He kissed me and while he was distracted I rolled over so that I was onto of him and kissed him, when was so shocked that he closed him eyes and leaned into the kiss. I reached down and grabbed the dagger and quickly stabbed him in the heart. His eyes shot open and he screamed. It was such a terrible sound. He stopped suddenly and fell off the bed where he laid still. He then just exploded and turned into dust. I looked outside and saw that the same thing was happening to his Raven Mockers. They all exploded and turned into dust. I quickly ran outside and everyone was looking around rubbing there eyes like they had just woken up for sleep or form a trance. I quickly found the gang and we all cheered. I stopped abruptly remembering Jesse. I quickly found him lying on the ground he was in a lot of pain. I kneeled beside him and saw with shock that his wings where disappearing. He also had a half moon mark on his forehead, meaning that he was now a fledgling. I was so shocked, how could that have happened he was a Raven Mocker, he should have died with the rest of them. Don't get me wrong I am very happy about this but how was this possible.

'It is possible Zoeybird , because this young man had come to me earlier and told me that he hated his father and wanted to follow my ways of life, so I saved him.' Nyx told me.

'Thank you Nyx, I am glad that he will be able to live haply now.' I told her.

"Zoey!!" Everyone was running toward us.

"Hey guys." I said sheepishly.

"Please don't do that ever again." Erik said as he kissed me.

"Don't worry I wont." I said after he ended the kiss.

"Kalona is finally gone, The House Of Night is now free for his spell." I said as we watch the sunset.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Well it is done now, I know it was probably crap but I have other stories now, so it is better now that it is ended then just discontinued. So who has red Tempted cause I haven't gotten mine yet :'(

Yes Yay me first story complete! Whoot


End file.
